The Locket
by ilovetv8579
Summary: When Diana Rellik's father dies everyone but her thinks it was a suicide. As her life goes on her father's death becomes a vague memory. Thats until it is brought up in court......now Diana must confront the truth about the day she got...The Locket.
1. Prologue

Prologue

April 13 2008. My life changed that day. It was the first day of the rest of my pathetic, miserable, lonely life. That year April 13th happened to come out on a Friday, not that I'm superstitious, or believe that you have bad luck on Friday the thirteenth, but after what had happened, I started thinking that I was. Superstitious I mean.

I remember as I took the steps leading me to my fate that many things, internally and externally, had changed. Not only did I become a different person, everybody I had once loved had changed. They were no longer able to look at my face without a grim expression, if they could look at me at all. When they looked at me that way I wanted to scream!_ How can you look at me that way? I thought you loved me! You don't even know the truth, how can you be so judgmental!_ _I've changed! _That's what I wanted to scream out to them, but I didn't-I couldn't-I just thought that to myself. This in a way was a good thing. I was getting used to it just being me. I would be alone for a long time and I knew that. Maybe I would even be a lone forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Little Diana Rellik was only five years old when her father died. Nobody knew how it had really happened, they all said it was suicide, but Diana knew better. She knew more than most forty year olds. Her father used to tell her she was five going on fifty, but that was before he died.

December 16, 1987 was just a regular day in Huntsville, Alabama. The sky was blue with only a few small clouds. From the Rellik's house, you could smell fresh coffee brewing in the diner right down the block, but there was something else brewing on that street too. It was trouble.

Diana was in her room when her father came home from work. He was a night security guard at a law firm. Mr. Rellik always left after Diana was asleep, at nine o'clock and came home at eleven thirty in the afternoon, and he went to sleep around two o'clock in the afternoon. This gave him two and a half hours of every day just to be a husband and a father. This was the best part of her day. Diana could do whatever she wanted with her father, as long as it would only take two hours to do. Mr. Rellik always left a half hour just for family time, when all three of them would eat lunch and talk, like one small happy family.

That day though, it was different. When her father came into the house, he had a little too much bounce in his step and his voice had more of a ring to it than usual. This was not really a bad thing, just out of the ordinary. Diana had an idea as to why her father was so happy. She liked it when her father was this way; it usually meant she was going to be getting a gift. She got presents from her father for no reason, just because he loved her and wanted to make her happy, no matter what.

That was why Diana was waiting for her father's arrival. She couldn't wait to hear him come through the door of the house and call her to give her whatever it was the he had bought on his way home. When she jumped off her bed, and raced down the stairs she was surprised to see that her father was taking out a tiny box from his pocket. This surprised her because usually the happier he was, the bigger her present was, and with the mood he was in, it would not surprise Diana if he got her a pony! He opened the box and gave it to her, and she saw the locket. She opened it; on one side, it had a picture of Diana's father holding her in his arms when she was born. There was something engraved on the other side of the locket. When she looked closer, she realized what it said: _To my darling daughter, Diana, I will love you with all my heart for all time Love, Daddy. _

"Do you like it sweetie?" Her father asked. "I picked it out just for you; I've been planning on giving it to you since the day you were born. It took a long time for it to be made, but you're worth it."

"Thank you Daddy, you know I love it, I love all the gifts you give me," Diana lied holding back tears.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

That was when Diana started to cry. For some reason she could not believe the first part of the inscription, that he loved her with all his heart, because then he wouldn't have room to love her mother, because some things are just too hard for a five year to comprehend, no matter how mature she is. At that moment, she felt so many conflicting emotions, and she did not know what to do. She had to make a decision. Once her mind was made up she stuck to it, and then she ran upstairs and started to sob.

The sobbing came after she heard her father yell. She kept hearing his words repeatedly in her mind.

"Diana, darling it's true; I love you with all my heart forever and ever and ever. Please believe me, believe that I love you. You are my special little girl; I will love you no matter what you think. Please know that I love you no matter what anybody says or does. I mean anybody, even if I do something horrible, or even if you do something horrible, I will still love you."

After an hour of sobbing, Diana finally calmed down and went downstairs. There she saw her father dead, in a puddle of his blood on the floor, with a bloody knife in his hand, and a note. This was what the note read:

_Dear Diana, these are my last words. This is what I want you to remember me by. I may not have been the best father to you, I was too good to you, I spoiled you, and even though I know you loved it when you got many gifts, and it was not a smart decision on my part. The locket is my last gift to you. What I wrote on the locket still remains true, no matter how untrue you may think it is. You are my daughter, and the most precious thing in my shortened life, and I'm sorry that I have to leave you. Tell your mother that I love her and I hope that she can move on in her life. I hope she does not hold a grudge on me. I blame myself for my early departure from this world and do not hold anybody else accountable. Harriet and Diana, you were the treasures of my life. DO NOT BLAME YOURSELVES! You are not the ones at fault here. This is what must be done. I suppose that it is my time to go. I wish I could have seen my sweet innocent Diana grow up into the lovely mature woman I know she will become. Please keep this letter forever to remember me by. Please do not forget that you both held a special place inside my heart. I love you. I will never stop loving you for as long as you both shall live._

_Love Forever and Beyond,_

_Joe and Daddy_

Mr. Rellik, her father, was definitely not someone who would fall under the category of "possibly suicidal," even though that was what the note implied. Diana did not have a doubt that it was not suicide. He did die an unnatural death though. It wasn't as if he had an illness of some kind, but everyone was saying how he could have been sick. As far as she could remember, Diana had never even seen her father catch a cold or even the sniffles. She thought he was the healthiest man alive. She did not understand that no one was talking about a physical illness, but a mental one.

Diana was so close to her father. She probably loved him more than anyone else had. He was her best and only friend at the time. When Diana first saw all the blood, the knife in her father's hand, and the note, Diana knew it could not have been a suicide. He would have to be the cruelest person alive to leave her and she knew he would not do that to her. She was his cupcake, the apple of his eye, his only daughter, and child for that matter. He spoiled her rotten during the first five years and three months of her life. Mr. Rellik knew it was a bad thing to do, he had said so in the note, but he just loved making her smile, almost anything that made her sad had made him sad too.

Even though Diana was the only person at the time who believed it was a homicide, she knew she was right. She _had_ to be right. It had to be, that from the time he got home until Diana went back downstairs someone had killed him. Diana had a feeling in her heart that there was a killer on the loose. She just had to find the killer. In the meantime, she knew that her father had still loved her when he died, and that was the only thing that could comfort Diana for a long time after her father's death.

Finally, after eight months of agony and tears, the widowed Mrs. Rellik decided to move away with Diana. She did not want her daughter to have to remember all the tragedy that had befallen their family when her husband died, but she didn't want her little darling Diana to forget her father either. Harriet, Diana's mother was also afraid that she would forget the loving man that was once her husband. She had to make a choice, so she decided to start fresh, but she took the note with her to remember Joe, just as he had requested.

Harriet and Diana moved from their small suburban town in Alabama to the city. New York City. She made such a drastic change of her surroundings so that the past would fade into a haze. That way Harriet and Diana could look at the past and imagine it, as if it were merely a dream. They both knew that this was why they had moved, but they were both not so sure they wanted the past to become dream-like, because they still had had so many good memories in Alabama.

The past eight months though, had been an emotional roller coaster. Especially for Harriet. Right before her husband had died, she had found out that she was pregnant. Joe had the most sincere and brightest smile on his face when he heard the news.

"Joe?" Harriet asked, anticipating this moment for nearly a month now.

"Yes, honey?"

"I have some big news; you might want to sit down for this."

"I'm sure I can handle it standing up."

"Okay, but it is some pretty big, maybe even life altering news."

"After hearing that I must sit down," he joked "and what might this life changing piece of information be?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow! That's great! I'm so happy, words can't even describe! This is wonderful! Harriet I love you so much!" Joe nearly knocked the chair over as he ran to give her the sweetest hug and kiss in the history of hugs and kisses.

Now she could not help but to think that it was fake, that all his sincerity and excitement was an act. Who could blame her? How could she think he was honest, when he killed himself a month after he found out? Just thinking of the word killed made her quiver, but she tried to be optimistic, and unlike her daughter, knowing that _he_ was responsible for his death, and not a bloodthirsty murderer, that could still be on the loose, gave her closure.

Nevertheless, Harriet was not sure that she would be able to love the child that was growing inside of her. It had caused her so much pain. Shortly after the funeral, she realized she would not have to worry about how she would feel towards her child, because she had had a miscarriage. She knew it was from all the trauma of seeing her husband in a puddle of his own blood and her precious daughter curled up in her bed sobbing. Diana had seen Joe before Harriet had, because she was out grocery shopping, while Diana was waiting to welcome her dad. Harriet knew that even Diana, who was a fifty year old in a five year old's body, needed to be held like the child she was. Frankly, Harriet also needed to be held, and it seemed like they were both in need of mother-daughter bonding time.

Moving away did help suppress the memories that they were both willing to get rid of. Even at age five, Diana did have a few memories that were haunting her. Getting away from the place where remnants of the past still existed, helped obliterate them from her mind, or at least helped her put them in a locked door in her mind were she could not, and would not, access them. For this reason she liked it when her mother had told her that they were moving.

"Diana honey, I have some big news."

"Yes?"

"We're moving."

"We are?"

"Yes I think it is what's best for the both of us."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Moving helped control this feeling she had. She was not sure what exactly this feeling was but she knew she did not like it, not one bit. After her father's funeral, the feeling grew stronger, so she thought it was a feeling of mourning and remorse, but it wasn't, it was something much worse than that.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harriet and Diana moved to an apartment complex in Manhattan. She was living in 'the city that never sleeps' and experiencing it full throttle. Back in Huntsville, it was always quiet and everybody went to sleep at the same time. New York was different. Diana felt more protected there, because she knew that people were awake in case anything happened. She also liked knowing that even though she was asleep, something productive was happening.

After moving to New York, Diana started a new school. She was enrolled into a private school for the exceptionally gifted. On her first day at A.G.C, Academy for Gifted Children, she made many friends.

"Hi! My name is Diana, what's yours?"

"My name is Meagan and this is my twin brother, Scott," Meagan said.

"What? Oh, Hi," Scott said, not sure at first why he had heard his name. "Yes, my name is Scott Livingston, Meagan's my twin sister. Our birthday is May 4th. We live in the Upper East Side. We-"

"You do realize that your rambling on don't you," Meagan asked knowing that this would embarrass Scott, he always rambled on when he got nervous, and he always got nervous around girls, except for Meagan of course.

"I'm not rambling I'm merely stating random, but important, facts about myself."

"Last time I looked in the dictionary, the definition of rambling was somewhere along those lines," Diana laughed flashing her killer smile. They both laughed with her.

Scott and Meagan became her two best friends. Meagan, in Diana's opinion was a real-life Barbie. She had straight platinum blonde hair that fell over her shoulders, and the coolest eyes, they were ocean color. Sometimes Diana envied Meagan for her looks. Diana had light brown hair, with a few streaks of blonde and hazel eyes. Diana knew she was pretty, but she wanted to be blonde and blue eyed so badly. Scott was an adorable first grade boy. Everything about him was adorable; you could just tell he was going to be a gorgeous teenager. He had dirty blonde hair that curled perfectly around his little face, and brown eyes that were the color of melted chocolate.

Even as a six-year old, his looks were not ignored. Diana definitely realized how cute Scott was; she even had a little crush on him. That was why she had wanted to become his friend. Soon after her first days at A.G.C, Diana became the most-liked girl in her grade. It stayed that way throughout elementary, middle, and high school.

Many other things happened when they moved to New York too. When Diana was in third grade, she had a young teacher, Mr. Learner. Diana happened to excel tremendously in his class; therefore, he wanted to have a parent-teacher conference with her mother. He did not know that Diana's father had passed away, so he had actually told her that he wanted to meet both her parents. After he asked her to tell her parents, she started to cry.

"Mr. Learner?" she cried.

"Yes?" he said finally looking up from his papers and seeing that Diana was crying, "What's wrong, Diana?"

"You asked me to tell my parents that you wanted to see them."

"Yes?"

"Well, well, a couple of of years ago um…"

"What a couple of years ago?"

"Well um um my father died a couple of years ago," Diana said and then she started sobbing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I did not know I would have been more careful if I had known. Okay so just tell your mother to come. Okay."

"Okay," Diana nodded, she started to calm down once Meagan and Scott had come to her side to give her their special hug. They called a Di sandwich, because they were like the bread and they squished her in between them.

That was not the most drastic thing that happened to Diana- well technically it happened to Harriet, but whatever- not by a long shot. The crazy thing that happened was that her mom fell in love with someone. That someone was Mr. Learner. It all happened so fast that Diana was not sure if it really happened. It all started after Diana's outburst. That day Diana came home to tell her mother about the parent-teacher conference.

"Mom?" Diana called to her apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey." Her mom answered back.

"Oh okay, I just have something to tell you about school."

"What is it? Is your junior-high level math, too hard? Math was always my worst subject."

"No mom, it's about my advanced English class."

"Oh what's wrong? I thought you loved writing?"

"Nothings wrong, and I do love writing, and English is my favorite class."

"Oh so what did you want to tell me then?"

"The thing is, that Mr. Learner, my teacher, he thinks that I'm the best in his class, maybe even too good for my class. But I'm in the highest English class."

"And?"

"And he wants to meet you and talk to you about it I guess. He just said to tell you that he wants to have a parent-teacher conference; all you have to do is call the school. He's extension 455 and then you can leave a message."

"What would I say in the message?"

"Oh, he just wants you to call and set up a time for the meeting."

"Okay I'll call right now." Harriet said while dialing the phone number. "455?"

"Yes."

The phone rang three times, the operator asked for the extension. After that, the phone rang two more times, but did not go to a voice mail. That meant someone had picked up the phone, she assumed it was Diana's teacher.

"Hello this is Mrs. Rellik, Diana's mother; she said you wanted to set up a time for a meeting."

"Oh yes, Diana's mother. I wanted to have a meeting with you to talk about Diana. She is very gifted you know. You must be such a good mother to have a raised a child like her on your own." Mr. Learner said, not realizing that he made a slip.

"Oh, Diana told her about her father then."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, it just slipped out, I feel awful," he apologized.

"Oh don't worry its fine, you would have probably found out anyway, but we want to keep that as private as possible so…"

"Sure, I completely understand I'm so sorry."

"You do?"

"What, Oh yeah, I mean my husband didn't die," he laughed, and surprisingly so did Harriet, "but my brother was bi-polar, and a part of him liked taking risks, so he jumped off the Brooklyn bridge."

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"You didn't bring it up, I did, and I just wanted to let you know that there are people who you can talk to if you want, just know you're not alone."

"Thanks. So about the meeting?"

"How about tonight, at my house? I have all of my student's addresses and it just so happens that I live in the same complex as you."

"Oh really, that's very convenient."

"It is. I'm in apartment 2B."

"Oh wow, that's really convenient. We live in 2D, right next door."

"Funny to think that we've been neighbors, and not properly introduced."

"That is funny. So how about I drop by around seven."

"It's a date."

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I just always say that, it's a force of habit."

"That's fine. I'm looking forward to meeting you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"So long," and with that they hung up.

"Wow mom, you were on the phone for a long time. How long does it take to plan a time for a meeting?"

"Sweetie," her mother said, "we just got off topic, and started talking about something unrelated to the meeting."

"Like what?"

"Oh well your teacher mentioned your father."

"Oh, yes, I told him about daddy, well not everything, just that that, you know..."

"Yes, I know it's hard to talk about it but maybe it would be good to get it out into the open, get all your feelings off your chest."

"I don't like that idea. Maybe I could talk about it a little but I am not ready to delve into my emotions, it's just too hard and too soon."

"I understand, I just wanted to let you know that there are people you can talk to if you want, just know you're not alone, you can talk to me anytime you're ready."

After she said that, she realized that those were Mr. Learner's exact words to her-minus the ending, but it was implied- on the phone. It took a very sincere person to say that, especially to someone that he didn't even know. Harriet suddenly had a great appreciation for him. She decided to take him up on his offer and she called him back.

"Hello Mr. Learner, this is Mrs. Rellik again."

"Oh, yes, by the way, call me John."

"Okay, John, I want to take you up on your offer."

"What?"

"I want to talk to someone, to help get over it, and make it better."

"Okay. How about after we talk about Diana, we could talk about you?"

"That would be great thanks so much; you don't know how much I appreciate what you are doing for me. Diana says you are her favorite teacher, and I don't blame her, you seem like a really nice and sincere guy."

"I wouldn't go that far," John said with a smile.

"You're smiling aren't you?" Harriet asked.

"How did you know?"

"I could hear your smile from the way you talk."

"And?"

"I'm sure you have one of those smiles that can make a woman weak in the knees." Harriet could not believe that she had just blurted that out, but it did seem like the right thing to say, when she thought about it.

"Why? Is it working on you?"

"I'm sitting down, so I don't know, but I'm sure it would have the right effect on me."

"Right, so I'll see you soon? It's six-thirty"

"I guess it is. I might come a little before seven, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, come right over, you do have a pretty far walk," he joked.

"Yeah, two feet is pretty far, I don't know if I can make it."

"Well I think we should hang up now, so we'll actually get to meet in person."

"Okay. See you soon."

For some reason Diana's mother felt like changing into her best outfit that night. She wasn't so sure why, but she soon realized that even before meeting Mr. Learner, she was attracted to him. In the apartment next door, John was doing the same thing, for the same reason. He unbuttoned his oxford shirt so that she would see his six-pack. Just speaking to her on the phone gave John this strange sensation, he couldn't imagine what seeing her in person would do to him. He heard a knock on the door and knew that he was about to find out.

"Hi," Harriet said in awe, as he opened the door. John was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had a six-pack, but that was not even his most striking feature. He also had these amazing piercing blues eyes, and Harriet could not stop staring. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, every time people who were attracted to each other- and she could tell John was attracted to her- looked into each other's eyes, they would start feeling a tingling sensation. With the two of them though it was different, it was more intense, they were not just attracted but they were in love. It was love at first sight.

"So," John said nervously. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and John was nervous enough around ugly women, how was he going to stay in the same room as her for a minute, without having a seizure. Not only did she have a killer body, but she also had the most amazing eyes. They were hazel, just like her daughter's, and for some reason he needed to keep their eyes locked, and she agreed. He could tell because she didn't shy away from him, and look down, not at all, she kept his stare, and at that moment, he never wanted to blink again.

"Do you want to talk about Diana first, or do you want to be my personal psychologist first?" The way Harriet had asked him the question made John think that there was a hidden implication to her words, but he thought that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"What?" He asked flustered by Harriet.

"You called me for a parent-teacher conference, so let's begin there and work our way to the harder part." There it was again. The way she said it made his hands start to sweat and he had to rub them against his pants.

"Yes, sure, that's a good place to start."

"So?"

"Oh right that's my cue. I just wanted to let you know that Diana is ready for college-level writing."

"That's what I thought, is that all?"

"Yep. That just about sums it all up."

"Okay. Before I tell you anything else, you need to promise me something."

"Sure, anything, as long as it does not involve me paying you a million dollars."

"Aw shucks, how'd you know?" They both couldn't contain their laughter, they felt so open with one another, they knew that no matter what the other would still love and care about them. Love. It was the right feeling; they were both thinking the same thing. They both knew that they loved each other, and they didn't even have to say a word.

"So what did you want me to promise you?"

"Confidentiality. Whatever is said and done tonight during our little 'session'."

"Yeah?"

"It stays between the two of us."

"I can handle that."

"Okay, so three years ago my husband died. He committed suicide."

"You were that bad of a wife?" John said as a joke but it was too late.

"Actually I think I was."

After that came the water works, Harriet started sobbing, she leaned her head on John's shoulder and cried.

"Oh, Harriet, please stop crying," John begged on the verge of tears. When she cried like that, it made John feel like a saw was cutting up his heart. "I'm so sorry. It's just my stupid huge mouth."

"It's okay," Harriet said in between sobs.

"No, you know what it's not okay, and I am a big idiot, its just I get nervous when I'm around people I love. I feel like I always need to say the right thing and I end up saying the wrong thing."

"Did you just say you loved me?"

"Well, I guess I did, and it's true, I love you like I never loved anyone else," John blurted.

"I think I love you too."

"You do?"

"Uh huh." and with that, John cupped her cheek in his hand, and gave her the most amazing kiss of his life. It was a kiss that he felt from his head to his toes, he felt like he was floating in the air. John did not want this kiss to end. It was perfect. After a while, they had to get up for air.

"That that that was," John stuttered, looking at Harriet's face and leaning in to kiss her again.

"Stop, I I I can't do this, its wrong." Diana's mother said feeling stupid.

"What, I don't understand?" John asked perplexed.

"It's too soon, we just met, and Joe, what would-"

"My name is John."

"I know. Oh Joe what did I do, I feel horrible."

"What? Who is Joe?"

"No," she said, pushing her face against his sofa. "Joe was my husband, Diana's father, you know he he-"

"I know, oh I'm the biggest imbecile on the face of the earth, I should've known, why am I so insensitive and blunt? Why? Why? Why?" John said smacking his hand against his forehead with each word.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," Harriet said with a laugh, as she stroked his arm to comfort him, "I had a bad past, don't hurt yourself because of me."

"I know, okay, so how about we pretend like none of this happened and I go back to being your personal psychiatrist."

"Sure, but doctor," she said jokingly, "If you're diagnosing me with amnesia, can I at least remember the good part of tonight."

"Yes, and what would that be?"

"Falling in love. With you." Harriet sang, and then just as if he was her psychiatrist, she talked about all her emotions out in the open. And it felt good, she was happy to get it off her chest.

"Honey I'm home," Harriet called, assuming that Diana was still awake.

"Yeah Mom?"

Harriet instantly felt bad, she realized she had woken Diana up because she never said "yeah," unless she was only half-conscious or something was wrong. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read nine o' clock. Diana never went to bed past eight fifteen. Had she really been next door for two whole hours? After the fact, Harriet figured that it was possible

"I'm so sorry I woke you up, I guess I lost track of time."

"I guess so too." She said groggily, "How was your meeting? You do realize that you made a two minute meeting into a two hour meeting."

"I'm aware of that."

"So what do you have to say for coming home one hour, fifty eight minutes, and twenty seven seconds late?"

"I had a very nice time and it was a _very_ productive meeting."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That was the big event in third grade. Fourth grade was pretty boring; except for the fact that- after dating for almost a year- Mr. Learner asked her mom to marry him, Harriet remembered, what the note said and moved on with her life. Diana was happy with the way he proposed, because she was able to see the whole thing. It started with a knock on the door. Harriet looked through the peep whole, saw who it was and opened the door right away.

"Hello Harriet, Diana." Mr. Learner said handing her a bouquet of roses. Harriet not Diana, he just winked at Diana, which she didn't understand until after the fact.

"What brings you here at a time like this?" Harriet asked, it was almost seven o'clock in the morning and Diana was eating breakfast before her bus came.

"Well I needed to ask you a question."

"Yes. You look fine, you're not wearing navy socks with a black jacket, you look very handsome."

"Ha ha, very funny, but that was not my question."

"Oh so what was your question?"

John got down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket.

"Harriet, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will John." He got off his knee, stood up and picked her up in his arms and started twirling her, he was speechless, that's how happy he was.

While they were both so happy, Diana had a flashback. She was back in Alabama, the day that her dad died. He took a small box out of his pocket, just as Mr. Learner had, but instead of a ring, a locket was in that box. The very locket that was dangling from Diana's neck. She fingered the locket sub-consciously and walked quietly to her room in a trance. She sat down on her bed and screamed so loud, that she sounded like a wounded animal. She started crying harder than she ever remembered.

"Honey did you hear that."

"Yeah John, it sounded like a wailing dog."

"It did, but I don't think it was. Wait where is Diana?"

"She was just her a second ago. No, you don't think that _Diana_ was the one who cried like that. Why would she do such a thing?"

"There's only one way to find out."

They both walked into her room and sat down next to her on her bed. Diana sat with her face in her hands sobbing. She didn't even see the two of them walk into the room.

"Diana, sweetie, what's wrong?" Harriet asked very concerned.

"Daddy!" she screamed mid-sob.

"What about your dad?" John asked, equally as concerned as Harriet. He was going to be her father soon, so he had to act like it.

"The way you you you took out the the the ring," Diana said crying, "it reminded me of the day, that day, the day when he he, when daddy died. He did almost the exact same thing as you when he opened up a small box and showed me my locket." She said pointing to it, showing them the golden locket around her neck.

"Oh! Diana, honey, I didn't know. Please forgive me." John begged.

"Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault; you had no way of knowing this. It's not like you were in Alabama on December 6, 1987." Diana answered. "It's not like you killed my father," and she started crying again.

"It's okay Di, mommy's here; you can cry all you want. You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to."

"No mom, I want to go to school. It's the only thing that can distract me." Diana said, but what she really meant to say was, "Oh really, I don't want to go to school, but I'll just continue to cry if I stay home."

Scott was another reason why Diana liked school so much, he may have been her best friend, but Diana wanted more than friendship, she was a very ambitious little girl. Diana kept that to herself though. She had the biggest crush on him; anytime she could, she would stare at him and notice every detail about his face and personality. During class, she would sometimes fantasize about him liking her back, as more than a friend, but those were just her daydreams. She thought that what she dreamt of could never become a reality.

"Okay, do you want me to drive you to school then, Di?" John asked. He was a teacher at A.G.C. after all.

"Sure sounds great dad." She said, saying the word dad very slowly, trying to understand what it meant to her. It meant Mr. Learner would replace her father, and mend the emptiness she felt in her heart since her father's death.

"I like that word a lot. Dad." He said overjoyed.

"I like it too." Harriet said, "We're soon to be Diana's mom and dad, dad and mom. Oh! It is like music to my ears. I love you both so much."

"Me too. Bye Harriet, honey I'll see you tonight to introduce you both to my family?"

"Sure." Harriet said at the exact same moment as her daughter, she loved meeting new people. Especially if she was going to be getting gifts from them. Grandchildren, even if she was a step-grandchild, always got presents from grandma and grandpa. She could not wait to introduce herself to the people that would make her life just that much happier.

"Great! Hurry Di, we don't want to be late, it's your first day of the fourth grade."

"Okay, I know, I'm coming." Diana said wiping away the last of her tears with her sleeve. Now she felt stupid for crying over such a childish thing.

They got downstairs and into Mr. Learner's car. It was a black Porsche, hard to get on a teacher's salary. Diana thought that this meant that his parent's were probably loaded with cash. That just made things even better.

"So," John said slipping into the driver's seat, "you're really fine with me marrying your mother, because I know it must be hard, so if you're not please tell me because I can wait."

"No, please don't do that. I love my mom and I want her to be happy. You make her happy so I want her to be with you." Diana said honestly.

"Thanks so much for saying that, I hope you know how much I love your mom, and I love you too, I want you to know that, because I've been planning to propose for a month now, but I wanted to wait to make it easier for you to adjust."

"I love you too, _John_, and I can't wait for you to be my new dad." Diana said "John" as a joke.

"Thanks kiddo, well here we are, A.G.C., I'll see you after school then, to take you home?"

"No it's fine, I'm going to take the bus home, and I need to tell Scott something anyway."

"Not Megan? I thought you were the three musketeers?"

"Oh, we still are, it's just that I have to confess my true emotions for him today. I realized over the summer that I need to tell him how I feel."

"At such a young age? What sort of emotion are we referring to?"

"I'm not so sure yet, but I think I love Scott."

"Okay, good luck explaining that to him."

Diana did not realize that Scott had heard that she loved him. It scared the heck out of him, so he avoided her like a plague the whole day. He did this because he was only nine years old; how was he supposed to understand love, he barely understood girls in general. How was he supposed to love something or someone he could barely understand? Scott decided to ask the only girl he could, and that was Megan.

"Hey sis?" Scott asked Megan.

"Yea Scott, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's about Diana." Scott replied.

"What about her?"

"Well," he said nervously, "I heard her tell Mr. Learner that she loves me."

"Yes, she probably does love you, the same way I do, like a brother."

"You're right, thanks Meg. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. I do know though, that you should talk to Di now and straighten things out." She said pushing him so hard that he stumbled. Right into Diana.

"Hi Scott, can I tell you something before the bell rings?" Diana said trying to say everything as soon as possible.

"Yea about that…" Scott said, "I heard you talking to Mr. Learner, and I wanted to say that I love you to, but like a best friend and a sister, nothing more than that." Diana felt crushed, but she did not want him to know that, so she went along with him.

"Yea, you're like the brother I never had."

"Yea?"

"Oh sorry, I mean yes."

"Now that's more like my best friend." Scott said with a laugh.

That was when the bell rang. The teacher walked in with a new girl behind her.

"Class," the teacher, Mrs. Berger called. "We have a new student. She's from Spain, and I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome."

"Yes we will." Scott mumbled to himself, in away that made it obvious that he thought she was pretty, and she was. She had tanned skin - well, she was from Spain, after all- brown hair, and bright green eyes. This got Diana upset, but that was okay, because she figured that looks would never be enough in the end.

"Her name is Elena Le'sky and she is going to introduce herself, and tell us a little about her home-land and culture." The teacher finished.

"Yes I will," Elena said with a hint of her Spanish accent. "I lived in Spain for six years, for the past three years I've been in America. I recently moved from D.C. to New York, and that is why I am here. My father got a job as the Spanish interpreter for the U.N. and he had to move to New York, because the building is there."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Megan called out.

"Thanks." Elena answered. "Another really cool thing is that my last name translated in English means the sky, because le in Latin means "the", but sky is not a Spanish word." She said laughing at her own joke and Scott laughed too. He laughed so hard, but the joke was not even funny. Diana knew that he laughed at her joke because he liked her, she probably laughed at all of Scott's jokes too. Especially the ones that were not one bit funny. Mr. Learner also laughed at all of her mother's jokes. She was instantly jealous of Elena because Elena had what she wanted: Scott's affection, but at least he loved Diana. That was enough for now, because soon, when they were older, Scott would fall in love with Diana, and forget about his little crush on Elena. At least that was what Diana hoped for, and now, all she had to do was make it happen.

School ended that day and when she got home, she had to get all dressed up to meet John's parents. Her mom had bought her a beautiful pink dress for the occasion. It made her look stunning. She looked slimmer and taller in that dress and she wanted to take a picture just to show Scott, and Megan also.

"Honey are you almost ready? John is waiting in his car to take us to his parents."

"Yes mom, I'm ready, let's go."

"You seem very enthusiastic."

"I love meeting new people, plus grandparents always spoil their grandchildren."

"Oh, so that is what all the excitement is about. Presents."

"Of course, you even said so yourself, I'm a spoiled brat." She said jokingly.

"Well it's true; your father spoiled you rotten." Harriet said. Mentioning Joe did not bother her anymore, she would never forget him, but she would not hold a grudge either.

She was very happy while she walked to his car, she did not know that this was nothing compared to how she would fell after meeting his family.

"Harriet, Di, I'm so glad you're here," John said in his car. "You don't know how important punctuality is with my family. I did tell you that you're meeting my _entire_ family, right?"

"No, I think you conveniently forgot to mention that, John." Harriet said.

"But that's okay," Diana declared, "You know what they say."

"No, what do they say, sweetie?" John asked.

"The more the merrier!"

"Well, then it will be very merry because all my brothers and sisters and their spouses and children are coming. The Learners are very into family."

"I guess we'll see that soon." Said Harriet.

John drove to his family's house. His parents lived in Brooklyn, and when he got there, all the wonderful memories of his childhood came back to him in a flash. Diana and her mother were amazed. John's parents lived in something that could only be a mansion. It was _huge_; it was three stories high and was just gorgeous. The three of them got out of the car and John rang the doorbell, his mother opened the door so quickly, and rushed out of the door to give her son a gigantic hug. And she pinched his cheeks, of course, which caused him to blush.

"Mom, I'm a grown man now, you no longer have to pinch my cheeks." John said.

"Of course she does Johnny; you will always be her baby. That's what happens when you're the youngest of six, well five." Sarah, John's older sister said, she seemed like a nice person, even if she was uncomfortable mentioning her brother that died. She still had not changed since her wedding day, beautiful as ever, even after two kids, and expecting a third. Diana only hoped she could look that good after all of that. "And who might these two lovely ladies be."

"I told you Sarah," Julie, John's oldest sister said as they walked into the house. "John said he was coming with his fiancée -assuming she said yes to his proposal- Harriet, and her daughter Diana."

"Oh, right sorry, I forgot. Diana, how old are you?"

"I am nine years old."

"I heard that!" Daniel, Sarah's oldest son screamed from the kitchen, as he ran to the front door. "This is sooo cool, now there's someone my age I can play with!"

"You're nine?" Diana asked, "You look more like a thirteen year old."

"What can I say? I'm tall for my age?"

"You take after me, you know." John said.

"Wow John, I did not know you were always this tall." Harriet admitted.

"I've been 6'6 since I was sixteen."

"That was last year, right?" Jacob, the oldest one of the family joked.

"Right, you just talk that into yourself, to make yourself fell like a twenty year-old again." John said hugging his brother, who lived in California, so he hadn't seen him in a few years. "It's great to see you Jake. How's the wife and kids?"

"Emily is wonderful, and Brad just started high school."

"Now doesn't that make me feel like an old prune?" The real Mr. Learner, their father, asked. "My oldest grandson already a freshman."

"You know you're proud of me grandpa." Brad said coming downstairs from his temporary room.

"Of course I am Bradley."

"Oh by the way grandpa, never call me that _ever_ again."

"I make no promises." Everyone laughed at his joke.

"John, I love your family." Harriet said.

"You mean _our_ family." Diana corrected her mother happily, and she went off with Daniel to play the computer game he was explaining to her.

"Someone seems to be enjoying herself." John's mother said referring to Diana.

"She is. What about you, Harriet, are you being entertained?" John asked Harriet giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, honey I already feel so at home," she answered with a smile.

"Harriet, sweetie," Mrs. Learner whispered in her ear. "You do not know how happy I am to have finally met you. John has told me so much about you, and you definitely surpass my expectations."

"Thanks." Harriet said with a blush glancing appreciatively at John. "You have an amazing son, and I'm not talking about Jacob." She said in a whisper with a soft laugh.

"John, she's a keeper! And a funny one too! Johnny I think you've met your soul mate." His mother said giving Harriet a kiss on her cheek.

"Yea, I know mom."

"Wait wait wait!" Sarah said. "What about the wedding? Tell us all the details!"

"Actually," John confessed, "We didn't plan anything yet, we wanted you to help, and there's also the fact that we just got engaged, _this morning_."

"Oh, that's a good point, but it was so considerate of you Johnny, thinking of your family before yourself. So what's in it for you?" Jacob chuckled.

"Why does there always have to be something in it for me?"

"Because you're the youngest, you get everything you want just like me because I'm the oldest."

"That's true, but really the only thing in it for me is that I get to see mom be happy, you know how power-hungry she is."

"Actually, I'm the control freak now; sorry you didn't get the memo." Julie said.

"Okay, enough of all this chit chat children, its time for dinner. Let's call the grandchildren." Mr. Learner announced. "Brad, Daniel, Sam, Hannah, Tiffany, Diana, its dinner-time." He called. This caused Harriet to start tearing.

"Harriet, what's wrong?" John asked sincerely.

"It's nothing. I'm just so touched that you consider her your granddaughter."

"Of course they do honey, once we get married she will be my daughter."

"I know," Harriet, said smiling, "It's just after all that has happened this all seems so surreal."

"Yes," John said, "It really does."

All of the grandchildren came and they went into the dining room for family dinner. Diana and Harriet had the time of their lives. They felt so great to fit in and just be part of a normal family. That was until Jacob asked about Diana's father.

"So Harriet, obviously John is not Diana's biological father, so what happened to him? I'm sorry to pry but we don't want any wedding crashers."

"Don't worry," Harriet, said nervously, "He won't crash the wedding." When Harriet said this, she wiped away a single tear. Talking about Joe was easier for her, but that did not mean that she didn't get emotional every time she mentioned him.

"Jake, was that really a necessary question?" John asked, understanding that this was not what Harriet or Diana wanted to think about now.

"Sorry Johnny, I was just curious." Jacob said feeling guilty.

"Its really okay Jake," Harriet said. "What happened to Joe, Diana's father, well, it is a little difficult to explain."

"No it's not mom, its very simple actually, just say the truth. My dad died."

"Oh, wow, I don't feel stupid at all." Jacob said sarcastically.

"I told you bro, can't say I didn't warn you." John said, feeling proud that he was actually right for once and Jake was wrong.

After that, the meal was great, and very delicious. It was eight o'clock and they had already had dessert, they had to leave, because it was almost Diana's bedtime. The trio left after receiving a hug from every member of the family. John's mother and sisters all quietly told Harriet that they couldn't wait for the wedding and that they were so happy that their son and brother was finally happily in love. They got into the car and Diana dozed right off. It was definitely a wonderful evening for everyone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A lot of time past, and it was now the beginning of fifth grade. Diana jumped out of bed and got dressed so fast, that by the time she finished she was out of breath. She was ready in record time- only five minutes- and she had brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and all the works. She was in the mood for an elaborate-and unhealthy- breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with vanilla ice cream on top. Diana was surprised to see that she was not the first one ready for breakfast, but actually the last. She ran to the kitchen, and skidded to a halt when she saw that there was no empty seat at the table. John was sitting in her usual chair.

"Oh, Good morning sleeping beauty, I see that you are ready for school." Harriet said with a smile. She was always happy these days. Now that she was in love and getting married, everything made her happy.

"Yes. Did you stay the night?" Diana asked John, they were not married yet, but they would be in five weeks. "I mean I know it is rude to ask, but I was just curious."

"No its fine Di, you have every right to know." John said "And the answer is no, I did not stay over, I just came over, literally a second ago, because I couldn't fall asleep, and I gave up on the idea, because I need to tell your mother something."

"What did you need to tell her?" Diana asked.

"Well, I did not expect you to be ready, I thought I would be telling this to your mother alone, but I need to get it off my chest."

"Get what off your chest, honey?" Harriet asked moving John's hair away from his face, and seeing that his eyes were red and puffy, from tears, asked, "Were you crying before?"

John answered embarrassed, "Yes I was, because I have to say something that is really hard for me to say."

"What is it? Tell me, you know you can tell me anything." Harriet asked nervously.

"I can't marry you."

"What are you talking about?" Harriet said, about to cry.

"I don't deserve you, you're too good for me I love you too much to let you marry me, I'm a nobody compared to you. You're so beautiful and amazing and I'm, I'm just me."

"What? If anything, I don't deserve you. You have such an amazing family, you are so perfect, in every way and you have so much to give and I have nothing, I really don't deserve you."

"Hello mother, you have me! Don't tell me that you forgot about me, your daughter! You are supposed to love me, now that John is here you forget that I exist! You're right Mr. Learner, you don't deserve my mother, she's awful!" Diana screamed running back to her room, where she broke down into tears.

"Honey!" The two adults called to her.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" Diana said choking on her tears.

"Di, sweetie, I'm sorry. I did not forget you, I could never do such a thing, you're the reason I'm alive I live for you, how could I forget about you?" Harriet cried too.

"Well, now you have a new love of your life and you don't need me, it's easy to forget something you can replace."

"I could never replace you, you are the most precious thing in my world, you know why?"

"No, why?"

"You'll always be mine."

"What about when I get married?" Diana said wiping away her tears, she felt stupid for crying over nothing. Did she really always act like such a drama queen?

"Here's a box of tissues." John said giving the box to her and rubbing her back to calm her, he really did love her as if she were his own daughter.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I went all emotional on you. I guess it's just too hard to picture having a father again."

"Oh. I understand. I'm so sorry, for everything and anything I ever did to hurt you." John said sincerely.

"Oh, you have nothing to be sorry for, it's my fault. I guess that I am scared that I won't have all of my mom's attention once she gets married to you. But if she has to marry anyone, I'm glad it's you, you both deserve each other. You're the two most amazing people I know." Diana said with a smile and gave her "dad" a kiss on the forehead. It was what she used to do with her real father. It was tradition.

"Thanks. If I could choose any step-daughter, I would still choose you."

"Aw you guys!" Harriet said crying again, but out of happiness now.

"I love the two of you." The three of them said in unison, and then laughed.

"We're going to be a great family I can just tell." Diana said, now in a great mood. She couldn't wait to go to school and make her smiles contagious.

Once she got off the bus and into her class, Meagan came running over to her. She was wearing the exact same expression as Diana.

"Guess what Di?"

"What?"

"No guess!"

"I don't know you're moving to Australia?"

"No! We were invited to a birthday party! It's coed!"

"Really?" this was a surprise to her because their school frowned upon coed parties, they thought life was about learning, and that boys, in their case, were distractions. This made no sense, because the classes were coed, but still, a coed party. How Cool! "Who's party?"

"Elena's!"

"Wow! When is it?" Diana was excited. She had gotten over her jealousy and she, Meagan, and Elena had become good friends. She was happy to be Scott's best friend, and she did not want a boy to get in the way of such a great potential friendship.

"In three weeks, but don't be mad when I tell you this."

"What?"

"We need to bring dates, and Elena chose Scott as her date."

"Why would that make me upset? Diana said, as she was listing in her mind all the reasons why it _was_ making her upset. Okay so maybe she wasn't over her jealousy, but she was a good actor, she could pretend.

"I don't know. I thought you have a crush on him." Meagan said in a whisper.

"_Had,_ not have. My crush on him was so last year." It really was last year, because that was when she told him, but it was also yesterday. And today.

"Oh okay, good, because I invited Elena for a sleep over this weekend and I'm inviting you too. Now. So I don't want there to be any hard feelings."

"Oh don't worry Meg. It'll be awesome."

"I know, and Diana?"

"Yeah?"

"If it helps I read Max's diary." Max Prince was a British foreign exchange student in their class who was staying with the Livingstons.

"He has a diary?"

"He'll deny it, but yes. Anyway, I was reading his diary and your name was doodled all over almost every page. With hearts!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You should so ask him to be your date, I mean, it is girl's choice."

"Okay, I think I will, right now."

"Go get him girlfriend!"

Diana instantly forgot about Scott. Somebody like her. Somebody had a crush on _her_, nothing could be better. She quickly glanced over at Max. Diana actually thought that he was cuter than- wait what was his name again- oh right, Scott. Max had grey eyes with specks of gold and auburn hair. He was perfectly muscled, and had legs the length of yard sticks. He was the fastest kid in the entire school, and very popular, but he like Diana! As she got closer to him her throat closed up and she couldn't speak. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Max saw her coming and knew that she had just talked to Meagan. He was mad at her for telling, but too happy to be angry with her.

"Hi Diana." Max said with a smile, in his amazing accent. He had a dimple on his left cheek. It was so cute, and suddenly Diana was not nervous anymore. She kept staring at his dimple, but at least she could do it. She could talk to him now.

"Hi Max."

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering," Diana said batting her eyelashes. When did she become so….._girly?_

"What?" Max asked eager to answer her question already.

"Well, Elena is having a party and I-"

"Yes!"

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you."

"This is a school for geniuses, I figured it out."

"Really what was I going to ask?"

"For me to be your date, because Meagan told you about my diary."

"So you didn't deny it."

"No, but I'm right."

"Okay you're right." She said with a smile. Max really did like her, especially when she smiled. His heart started beating faster, and he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. When he finally was back to normal, he saw that she was walking away.

"Wait, Diana?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Where?"

"At my house." Meagan said, she had been eavesdropping on their conversation, but seeing the smiles on both of there faces was so worth it.

"Okay, at your house it is!" Diana said. She did not know what to think. Did this mean that he wanted them to be boyfriend and girlfriend? If he did, she certainly didn't mind.

"Can't wait." Max said and winked at her and smiled, showing that dimple again. Now not only did Diana not mind, but, she wanted to be his girlfriend.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur and when she finally got home, she saw something that made her even happier. Her mom and dad- Mr. Learner was already like her father, so she might as well give him the title- were watching television and snuggling on the couch together. They were so in love, it made Diana want to cry because her heart was bursting with joy.

"I'm home." Diana said squeezing in between them on the couch.

"Somebody seems very happy." Harriet said, kissing Diana on the nose.

"I am! I have such great news!"

"What?" John asked.

"I found out that a boy likes me! I'm hanging out with him tonight, and Meagan."

"Is it Scott?" they both asked.

"No, why would you guys think that?"

"You always seemed like you had such great chemistry, like you'd be a good couple." Her mother explained.

"Well, it's not Scott, its Max. He's a foreign exchange student, who happens to be staying at Meagan and Scott's house."

"Oh, I know Max, he's my student." Her dad said, "He's a great catch, it's wonderful that you like each other."

"Does that mean that I can go tonight?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Let me call and tell him."

"Wait don't call him yet, we have a surprise for you."

"What."

That was when Diana knew it was the best day ever. Nothing could beat this. Her mom and dad were happy. Someone cute had a crush on her, and she liked him too. Now, she had the next best thing in the world. A cell phone. She hugged her parents so tightly because she was so ecstatic.

"I'm calling everyone right now! Maybe I should text message them! Oh that won't work Meagan doesn't have a cell phone. Oh whatever, I'm calling her to tell her right now!"

Diana dialed Meagan's house number and Scott answered. Her heart gave a little pang when she heard his voice. He sounded so different; she did not realize how much his voice changed already since the first grade. She also did not realize until then, that she still liked him a little. She had to move on though, to better things. To Max.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"Hey Scott. It's Diana, is Meagan there?"

"Yeah, but why was your caller ID different, did you get a new phone number?"

"No. I got a cell phone!"

"Really? I'm so jealous." Scott said with a laugh. His laugh still made her heart skip a beat. "Hold on I'll get Meagan." He covered the mouthpiece of the phone, but not, well Diana still heard him screaming.

"Meagan, telephone! It's Diana. She got a cell phone!"

"Really. Can I have a word with her?" Diana heard another voice that caused her heart rate to go up. It was Max, and he wanted to talk to her.

"Here you go." Scott said passing him the phone.

"Hello Diana."

"Hi Max."

"I heard you got a cellular phone."

"Yes, but say cell phone, when you say it in your accent like that it sounds so mature."

"Oh sorry, so how do you like your _cell phone_." He imitated an American accent that made Diana laugh.

"I love it. Do you have one?"

"Yes. My parents wanted me to get one so that they could reach me here in the states."

"So, could I text message you?"

"Certainly my number is-"

"OMG! You got a cell phone!" Meagan screamed into the phone after grabbing it out of Max's hands.

"Yeah and so does Max. He was about to tell me his number before we were interrupted."

"Oh sorry. Come over right now to show me!"

"Okay I will." Max got back on the phone.

"Hello again."

"You can tell me your number when I get there, I could talk to you for now until I get there." Diana said and then took her coat and called to the apartment "bye I'm going!"

"Max are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, don't hang up please; it'll be nice to have someone to talk to while I'm walking."

"I'd never hang up on you."

"Thanks. So, I have a question, to ask."

"What is it?"

"How long have you had a crush on me?"

"The minute I laid my eyes upon you."

"That's so romantic."

"Well I am British; I speak the language of romance."

"I thought that was Italian."

"No, not anymore."

"I'm here. But why did it change?" Diana asked and the door knobbed turn and when she saw Max, out of his school uniform, and wearing a pair of jeans and a striped polo, she almost couldn't take it, he was so cute, and she just wanted to kiss him.

"The rules changed because I met you."

"Aw, thanks that's so sweet."

"Okay Di, hand it over." Megan said with her hand out waiting to see.

"Here, do you like it?" Diana asked gently placing her phone in Meagan's hands, she was very protective of her phone, and it was brand new after all.

"I love it!" Meagan answered admiring the device in her hand.

"It's awesome Di. Now I have to convince my parents to get me a phone." Scott said with the same emotion as Meagan. It was moments like these when you could really tell that they were twins.

"Me too." Meagan agreed.

"Okay, now that this is settled, can we watch some tele, or maybe a movie?" Max suggested.

"Great idea." Meagan said, "I can buy High School Musical 3: Senior Year on demand."

"Yes!" Diana said excited, "I didn't see it yet; I've been dying to watch it."

Meagan ordered the movie On Demand. Diana sat down on the couch and Max sat to her left, and Scott to her right. It was a little weird at first, but then she looked at the two boys sitting next to her and moved over a little so that she was closer to Max, and for the first time she was 100% genuinely happy.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The day came. It was the party. Harriet was so excited for Diana. They went shopping for a wedding outfit, so while they were there they bought the perfect dress for the party. It was lavender, which brought out her complexion, and it had bubble sleeves. It flared at the bottom and made her look like a super-model. Meagan and Diana planned to have pre-party makeovers at Meagan's house and then the four of them- Diana, Meagan, Scott and Max- would be off to the party of the year. Diana took out her Sidekick and text messaged Max:

I'll be there in 5 min. cu soon 3!

When his phone vibrated and he saw Diana's name, he instantly smiled. She was really growing on him. They weren't officially a "couple" but they were not just friends either. It was all very complicated.

When Diana got to the Livingston house, Meagan was the one who opened the door, and when she did, her jaw dropped so low, that if it were any lower it would reach the floor.

"Wow Di! You look gorgeous!"

"You think so? I wasn't sure?" Diana said this, but she knew that she looked runway worthy.

"Are you joking?! I can't be seen next to you because you just look too amazing!"

"Thanks. So let's start the makeovers!"

Meagan had her make over first. It was only fair, because even if they didn't have enough time for both of them, Diana still looked beautiful. Meagan's mother did her makeup and Diana curled her hair with a curling iron. They did such a good job, that Meagan almost looked as good as Diana did, especially after she put on her turquoise party dress. It fit her perfectly, and brought out her blue-lagoon eyes. Diana thought that it was so sad that a girl as pretty as Meagan did not have a date. Well, it actually was not so sad, considering that she didn't even ask anyone, but there was bound to be a dateless boy that would love to dance with her.

It was Diana's turn to have her "beauty treatment," Mrs. Livingston made her makeup perfect. It looked natural yet it enhanced her amazing features. Her eyes looked greener, her natural highlights looked blonder, and her skin looked smoother. Meagan made Diana's hair just right. Some of her hair was curled and put in a barrette, and the rest was natural, straight with bounce at the bottom. They looked at themselves in the mirror and smiled in admiration. Two gorgeous girls were staring back at them in the mirror. Diana didn't realize until now that she was wearing her locket. She never took it off. She also realized that the locket matched so well with her gold ballet flats.

"Meagan, can you please stop looking at yourself in the mirror so I can take pictures." Mrs. Livingston asked sweetly. She was an exact copy of her daughter, except she had brown eyes, like Scott. "First one of just you and Scott, then one of Scott and Max, then one with you and Diana, and then one of all four of you."

"Okay mom." Megan replied, "Let me just tell them to come here."

"Okay, but honey, please don't scre-"

"Max, Scott, come downstairs we're taking pictures!" Meagan screamed before her mother could finish her sentence.

"Coming!" The two boys answered.

When they came down Diana couldn't help but smile. The invitations said to wear formal attire, and Scott and Max looked so handsome in their suits. Meagan was smiling too, because seeing how wonderful everyone looked made her so happy. Max wasn't even able to smile. His mouth just opened in shock at the sight of Diana. He wondered how he could get so lucky. She was his date and she looked incredible. He got so nervous seeing her this way that his mouth got dry and he started to cough. Hearing this Scott came from his room.

"Yo, Max, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I guess I just had something stuck in my throat." Yeah, he thought, my heart was stuck in my throat.

"Okay good. And by the way dude, you clean up good."

"I believe the term is 'well'." Max corrected him.

"You would know, Britain."

"Scott!" Meagan scolded her brother, "That is so stereotypical of you!"

"Sorry Meg, you look nice sis."

"Thanks so do you."

"I know." Scott answered smugly. He was about to compliment Diana, but then he saw her and was not able to compliment her. She looked too good for words to describe, so any flattering remark would only cover a fraction of her loveliness. But, he shook his head and got back his train of thought. He couldn't _like_ like Diana, it would just be too awkward. "Di, you look really pretty." That was all he could come up with to say to her.

"Thanks, you guys both look really good in your suits."

"But I look better, right?" Max said.

"Of course." Diana answered with another knockout smile. When she said that about Max, Scott felt strange, he felt jealous. He got over it though, he shouldn't be jealous of Max, he had a beautiful date too, Elena.

"Okay, are you guys ready to take pictures now?" Mrs. Livingston said getting impatient.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

First Meagan and Scott hugged each other for the first picture. It was a typical brother and sister moment. Then was the picture of the two boys. They stood with their arms around their shoulders and smiled, their picture came out fantastic. Then Meagan and Diana took a picture together posing as models. Their picture came out fabulous. If they submitted it into _Vogue_ magazine, they could probably become instant celebrities. Then Mrs. Livingston took the best photo. The one of all four of them. Meagan stood at the end with Scott next to her, Diana was on his other side, and Max was at the other end. Scott put his arm around his sister's waist, and did the same with Diana. The second he did so, he felt a jolt of electricity run trough his fingertips. It was definitely not normal to have that sensation when you touched a girl, and Diana felt it too, but it was weird because she felt when Max put his arm around her shoulder too, but when she put her arms around both boys, she felt another sensation; one was stronger than the other was. She had a dilemma, she did not know if it was stronger when she touched Scott or Max. It was all so overwhelming, and she just smiled and they all looked picture perfect.

When they got to Elena's they were in awe. Her house was humongous. You could fit 40 plasma TV's in her basement alone. It was true, those were her party favors, and there was still enough room for everyone to dance, and nobody was on top of anybody else either. When Elena spotted her friends, she rushed to the door. She also rushed because Scott was there, and he looked so handsome in his outfit.

"Meagan, you look FAB!" Elena said hugging each person as she complimented him or her. "OMG! Di, you lookSO PRETTY!"

"Thanks." They both said, each handing her a gift and each walking to the dance floor, Meagan alone, and Diana with Max.

"Scott!" Elena said hugging him, "You look so good!"

"Thanks. " Scott said with a smile, "You look really nice too." He was very confused. When he hugged Elena, he felt something but not like what he felt with Diana. Too bad, he already told her they could only be friends, or like brother and sister. Elena was pretty. She would be good enough for Scott, what his grandfather always said when they went fishing was true: "There are a lot of different fish in the sea, you might not always get the best catch, but at least you got something." Then he headed towards the dance floor, holding Elena's hand.

Everyone was having so much fun, dancing and singing. Everyone but Meagan.

She saw everyone laughing and talking. She felt stupid for not asking anyone to be her date; she was sitting all alone at a table with her head resting in her hand. Meagan felt a tear slide down her cheek. She did not even care if it ruined her mascara. She had no one to impress anyway.

"Hey." Said an unfamiliar voice

"Hi?" Meagan said as a question, "do I know you?"

"No, I'm Kevin, Elena's brother, I'm a year older than her, here, it looks like you need one." He said giving her a tissue.

"Oh, sorry, thanks." Meagan said wiping away another tear.

"No date?"

"No I didn't ask anyone."

"Oh that makes more sense now."

"Why does it make more sense?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, you cannot just say that, and not expect me to be curious."

"Sorry, I'm not saying." He said with a kind smile that made Meagan smile too.

"Fine," she said as a joke "Then I'll just move to another table. Well, actually you should leave since I was here first, but since you won't, I'll just go." She started to get up but he reached his hand out to grab her arm.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, I thought you were going to give in and tell me."

"Nope. So what's your name?"

"Meagan."

"Oh, that's a nice name."

"Thanks. Now can I go?"

"No, I'll tell you what I was going to say before."

"Go on." Meagan said very anxious to hear.

"I was saying that it makes sense that you don't have a date because you didn't ask anyone."

"Why does that make sense?"

"Because someone would have to be blind to say no to you."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"No it's true." Kevin said just as a slow song started playing. "Do you want to dance?"

Meagan didn't know what to answer, "Sure," she said, she had nothing better to do anyway, and he did seem really nice.

Everyone was dancing with his or her date. Diana could not stop laughing because Max had two left feet.

"Max, I thought you were from Britain." Diana said in between each laugh.

"I am, so what?" Max asked out of breath from laughing.

"So aren't you supposed to be a good dancer?"

"I'm the exception to that rule." He smiled.

"I can tell." She said laughing so hard that she had to sit down.

"I really like your laugh, Di." Max confessed.

"Thanks. I really like you." Diana said pointing a finger at his chest.

He grabbed her finger and kissed it. Diana got the chills from that little kiss, and she started to shiver a little.

"Are you cold?" Max said concerned.

"A little." She said rubbing her arms, trying to warm up.

"Here's my jacket." Max offered.

"Thanks. That's so sweet." Diana said, and she really meant it. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek to show him that she meant it. Max put his hand to his cheek and blushed.

Diana saw that he was blushing and turned beet red herself.

"Sorry Max."

"What? You don't have to apologize." Max said putting his arm around her shoulder. And that was when she felt it, that electricity, and she came to the most awful realization.

She felt it more from Scott, and he would never feel the same way about her.

Scott was dancing with Elena, but he was also keeping an eye out on his sister. And Diana. He was happy when he saw some person go over to Meagan. She seemed upset, and that person cheered her up.

"Elena?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Who is that guy talking to Meagan?"

"That's my brother, Kevin, he came down to look for his Ipod, and I guess he found something better." She joked.

"Yea, but it's pretty ironic, I mean you and me, and our siblings." He said quickly spying on Diana and Max. He had just kissed her finger, and she kissed him on the cheek, which caused Scott to frown.

"I guess? Scott what's wrong?" Elena asked trying to see what he was looking at, but she did not see anything besides Max and Diana, and her heart clenched because she also had a crush on him, but she just asked Scott, because she liked him first.

"Oh, nothing." Scott lied, because the truth was that everything was wrong. He was dancing with the Elena, and the person that he wanted to be with was with Max, and Diana wanted to be with Scott, but she was with Max, who adored her, and Elena also liked Max more than she liked Scott. It was all a big mess of people being with the wrong people. It was funny, because it seemed like only Meagan was with the right person, and she just met Kevin. Scott decided to come up with a plan to show Diana that he really liked her too. He was determined, and no one could get in his way of confessing to Diana. No one except Diana herself.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Two weeks after the party was the wedding. Everyone at the wedding was crying. John and Harriet were crying because they were both so happy and in love. Diana was crying because she would have another father. All of the Learner's were crying because they were so happy to see John get married. Even Jacob, who promised himself that he wouldn't cry, could not help tear up. Meagan was also crying, because everyone else was, so she could not help but to be happy, especially because yesterday Kevin called her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Of course, she said yes.

On the other hand, Scott was crying because he was in a lot of pain Not only did every woman wearing heels stepped on his toes, but seeing Diana in a vision of white, hurt him. He really loved her. At first, it was brotherly love, but now he thought it was something else. He was only ten, and very mature, but he was still trying to figure out what to do. He already told Elena that he did not like her anymore, and she was crying because of that.

"Harriet," John said starting his vows, "I love more than I have ever loved anyone else in my life. I want everyone here to bare witness to our marriage, because I want this to be as real as possible. I want to remember this day forever. It is the happiest day of my life, and I am the luckiest guy alive to have met you." John said crying as he slipped the ring on Harriet's finger.

"John," Harriet said, her eyes blurry from tears. "You are so amazing. The minute I saw you, well actually, the moment I spoke to you on the phone, I fell for you. I could not help but dream about having a future with you, and now my dream has come true. I love you."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Nobody had to tell John twice. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. They were both so happy and everyone was clapping.

They danced and then sat down for the meal. As John was cutting his steak, he cut himself with the steak knife, it was only a little cut, but Diana instantly thought of her father, her real father, who died because he was cut with a knife, and her hand went straight to her locket, and her mind went all fuzzy and then everything turned black.

Diana woke up in an unfamiliar room to the sound of beeping.

"Where am I?"

"You're awake!" It was all her mother could say, "John, she's awake!"

"Really? Oh Diana are you alright, you gave us all quite a scare."

"Yeah I'm okay, a little hungry and confused, but otherwise I'm okay."

"Oh, what do you want me to get you?" John asked.

"Blueberry pancakes and chocolate milk." Diana answered.

"Okay" John laughed, "Coming right up."

John left the room and Diana let her curiosity get the best of her. She remembered the wedding, but that was it. She wondered what happened between then and now, and how much time had past. In addition, what was that beeping? It was bothering Diana, and her arm really hurt. She looked down and saw a needle connected to an IV drip.

"Mom, am I in the hospital?"

"Yes, you fainted at the wedding and were unconscious for two days; the doctors thought you might have been in a comatose." Her mother told her blowing her nose into a tissue. "You gave your father and me quite a scare."

"Oh, so the wedding wasn't a dream it did actually happen." Diana said and grinned.

"Yes, that was when you fainted, but we are married now." Harriet sighed and smiled.

"Do the doctors know why I became unconscious?"

"They think your body went into epileptic shock, and that you were traumatized by something, they don't know what, though."

"I think I remember why."

"You do?" Harriet said as John walked in with a tray of food. It smelled so good and Diana's stomach grumbled.

"She does what?"

"John," Harriet said, "she remembers why she fainted."

"Oh, well do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Sure." Harriet said with a nod. And John started walking out the door.

"Wait." Diana said, "I'm really hungry could you give me the food first?"

"Of course, Di." John chuckled. The minute he put the tray down she dug in, and had finished a pancake in thirty seconds. "Slow down Di, you're going to get sick if you eat too fast."

"Oh, true, I'll slow down."

"Good," Diana's mother said, "So do you remember why you fainted?"

"Yea, mom." Diana said as John and the doctor walked into her room. "John cut his finger, and I just remembered dad, my biological dad, and he was dead with a knife and blood, and it just freaked me out."

"Oh, that is perfectly normal." Dr. Finn said. "You'll be able to go home tomorrow; we just want you to stay one more night for observation."

"Okay, thank you so much doctor." The newlyweds said, "Di do you mind if we go home now."

"No, please go, I'll be fine, I'm sorry that I worried you for two whole days."

John and Harriet both kissed her good-bye. As they walked out of the hospital room, and into the waiting room, they saw the whole gang, waiting there to hear the news.

"Is she okay?" Jake and Sarah asked nervous to hear any bad news.

"She's awake!" they both announced." Everyone sighed with relief.

"Would you mind if I went in to see her?" Meagan asked.

"I want to see her too." Scott said right before Max.

"Okay I'm sure she would love to see you guys. But that's it she's only allowed three visitors at a time, hospital's rules."

"Okay we'll see her after they do." Mr. and Mrs. Learner, her new grandparents decided.

Meagan, Scott, and Max, all walked down the corridor to Diana's room, anxious to see her, for the same reason. They all loved her, and could not wait to hear her voice again. They all missed her terribly.

"Knock, Knock." Diana heard Meagan's voice and broke out into a wide grin. She missed the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Come in." Diana said hoarsely, she hadn't had water in two days, and her throat was very dry.

"Here's a glass of water." Max said with his accent. Diana missed him a lot too.

"Thanks Max, that's so kind of you."

"Anything to get you back on your feet."

He handed the glass of water to her as Scott walked in and said, "Hey how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'm okay." Diana admitted.

"Well, I have something to give you."

"What?" Diana got so excited that her heart started beating faster, and the machine started beeping louder. The four of them laughed.

"First, I found your locket on the floor at the wedding, and I know how much it means to you, so I brought it."

"Scott, thanks so much." Diana said feeling the emptiness around her neck. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost that locket."

"That's what I thought." Scott said and then he shyly said, "I bought this for you as a get well present." He showed her a stuffed teddy bear. It had a card attached to it and Diana read it slowly:

Dear Di,

I hope you like the bear (I left him nameless, so you could decide). I chose this bear because it was the most expensive and precious. Just like you. I really hope you get well soon. I missed you. We all missed you.

Feel better very very very very soon.

With love, Scott ; )

"Scott! Come here, you deserve a hug!"

He walked over and she gave him a huge hug. He had just made her day, and he made even better, when he whispered in her ear, "Di, you know I love you right."

"I know." Diana said, and she did know that he loved her. Just like a sister.

"Well," Meagan said, "Scott and I are going to leave and give you and Max some time alone. Bye."

"Bye." Scott said.

"Bye!" Diana waved and turned back to face Max. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I missed you so much. Your little accident made me realize something."

"What?"

"That it's been too long for me to wait to do this."

"Do wha-?" She couldn't finish her sentence because Max was kissing her. His lips were so soft, and Diana wanted him to stay like that forever, but she tried to put her arms around his neck, and she ended up pulling the IV. "Ouch!" she said and instantly regretted it, because Max let go of her.

"Are you alright?" Max said utterly concerned.

"I will be if we go back to where we were two seconds ago."

"Okay." He said sitting on her bed and kissing her again. She was enjoying his company-and kisses- a lot, but the doctor interrupted them.

"Diana, you have some visi- Oh, I guess you know."

"Yes, sorry Dr. Finn is that not allowed in my condition?"

"No it's fine, but you have some other visitors."

"Okay, tell them to come in. Sorry Max, but it's time to say good-bye."

"It's alright; I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure. Bye."

Max left the room and was replaced by all her uncles, aunts, and grandparents- from John's side- who were so happy that she was okay. The doctor made an exception because they were all so anxious to see her, and after seeing her with Max, he figured she was up to it.

"Di, you had us worried sick!" Her grandmother said giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? You're a genius." Jacob said, "I mean, I know you go to A.G.C., but I mean nice work, now you're getting a bunch of presents, like this." He gave her a small box wrapped up with a bow.

"What is it?"

"Open it up and see. We all chipped in to get it for you."

She ripped the purple wrapping paper to shreds. She loved presents, fainting was totally worth it, if it meant she was going to get a…………….LAPTOP!

"Wow! Thanks you guys! Yay! I have a Mac!"

"Your welcome." They all said.

"I'm glad you like it," Her grandfather said, "because it's only appropriate to give and Apple laptop, _and_ Apple Ipod Video."

"Shut up!" Diana said hugging him, "Thanks so much, I love you guys so much!"

Hearing her say that was worth all the money in the world. They all smiled and said their goodbyes, and Diana went to sleep. When she woke up, she saw the doctor standing by the door.

"Diana, "the doctor said, "Are you ready to go home."

"Absolutely!" She jumped out of her bed.

"Then let's go!" John said from out side, "Your mom is waiting back home with a delicious breakfast."

John drove the few miles home and filled her in on all that she missed the past few days.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The sixth grade was the same as fifth grade, and seventh was the same as sixth. Finally, it was eighth grade, and Diana, Max, Meagan, Elena, and Scott, were the most popular kids in school. They were graduating and going to high school. They had so much to plan, like prom, parties, and everything that came with seniority. Meagan was an expert at prom because she went the year before as Kevin's date. This year there theme was Hollywood. They all had to wear gowns and tuxedoes, and of course, they had the prom king and queen dance. They voted for the queen and king, but everyone knew it was all about What You Know.

What You Know was a game of intelligence that the school played, to see who was the smartest in every grade because they had no tests. Diana won every year, and this year was no different. Scott won from the boys and that meant that Diana and Scott had to dance together at the prom.

Elena, Diana, and Meagan went gown shopping, and each found the perfect one. The night came and they all looked beautiful with there dates at their sides. Diana with Max, Scott with Elena – they were going as friends- and Meagan went with Kevin.

The decoration committee for the prom outdid themselves. When they got out of the car there was a red carpet and "paparazzi" (it was just some parents of the students). There was even a bodyguard at the door, who made sure, only 'V.I.P.s' got in. Once the group showed their tickets, they were allowed into the auditorium.

A.G.C.'s auditorium looked liked a miniature version of Kodak Theatre. There were tables set with candles, and a dance floor with a beautiful chandelier hanging down. There was even a big stage, where the principal was standing next to a podium. He cleared his voice into the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me," Mr. Dean, the principal of the school said calmly and then screamed, "Quiet!" and everyone stopped mid-sentence. "I am happy to invite everyone to dance for a while and I will announce when dinner is ready."

The minute he said those words, the D..J. turned up the music, and everyone started dancing to the beat. Diana and Meagan were dancing next to each other, with their boyfriends beside them. Their hands were up in the air and they were having a blast. Then a slow song starting playing and every couple started to slow-dance.

"Meagan, can I have the honor of dancing with you to this song, for the _third_ time." Kevin said reaching his hand out. This was now officially "their song" because they danced to it at Elena's party, the prom the year before, and now.

"It would be my honor." Meagan said and placed her hand in his. He kissed her hand like a gentleman, and she blushed. She put her other arm around his neck, and he put his other arm on her waist. Compared to everyone else Meagan and Kevin were experts at this.

"Diana, would you like to dance?" Max said, sounding so proper with his accent, and looking great in his tuxedo.

"But of course, kind sir." Diana said in her fake accent. He laughed at how ridiculous she sounded, and they started to sway in each other's arms.

"I really love dancing with you, Di." Max confessed.

"Me too." Diana answered looking into his eyes.

"I really love you." Max blurted out the truth. Diana did not know what to say to that. She thought she might have heard wrong. Did he just say that he _loved_ her? She was in shock.

"Max, I don't know what to say."

"An 'I love you too' would be appropriate."

"I I can't," Diana, stuttered, with tears in her eyes, she saw that Max was tearing too, "I'm so sorry Max, and I know that we've been together for three years, but I'm only thirteen. I don't know what love is, and I don't think I love you."

"Okay," Max said swallowing the lump in his throat, "I understand, but, I think this means that we're over." He starting walking out, hoping that no one saw that he was almost crying. His heart was being broken for the first time, and it felt horrible.

"What? Max, wait!" Diana said running after him, but when she reached him, he shrugged her off. "Can we still be friends?" Diana was begging, she was about to go down on her knees.

"I think so, but not yet, maybe after the summer we could start talking again."

"Sure, whatever you want, I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Diana said hugging him, "I'm sorry, I can't say it enough, but if it helps, I know someone who is available."

"Now is not really the time for this Di." Max said with a smile, feeling a little bit better now. He liked the idea of still being friends with her, "But sure go ahead, who is it?"

"Elena." Diana answered. She did not think breaking up could be this easy.

"But she's with Scott."

"Yes. As his friend."

"Oh. And she won't be dancing with him for long, because it's time for the queen and king dance."

"Oh really, you should ask her to dance then. We'll do a switcheroo."

"Okay let's switcheroo, friend." Max laughed putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Friends." Diana said shaking his hand as Mr. Dean got to the stage.

"It's time for the main event. The king and queen dance!" The principal announced and everyone cheered, "This year queen and king are… Diana Rellik and Scott Livingston!" That was what everyone was expecting, and Scott was happy that he would be able to dance with her at least once at the prom. Elena had already drifted off towards the punch table where Max was standing.

"Hello Max." Elena greeted him with a smile.

"Diana and I broke up." Max just spat out.

"Oh I'm sorry, to hear that." Elena lied. She was extremely happy to hear that, it meant that she had a chance with him, "If you need a dance partner I'm available."

When she said that she was available Max had to laugh, "Okay it's a deal." He said and as he put his arm around her for a semi-hug, he realized how soft her skin was. He thought that maybe everything worked out for the best.

Diana reached Scott and they began to dance. They were very comfortable together; they even practiced once as a joke because Meagan forced them.

"I think I'm having déjà vu." They said at the same time and laughed. The room got dark and the spotlight was on them. Everyone was whispering about how Diana and Max broke up, and that Scott and Di should become a couple. In this school, news traveled very fast.

"So how's Max?" Scott asked, with only a hint of jealousy.

"We broke up."

"Really?" Scott said trying to hide his excitement, but not too well, because Diana noticed it.

"Why does that make you happy?" Diana whispered so that only he could hear what she was saying now that all the gossip had stopped.

"It doesn't make me happy that you broke up," he lied, "I'm just happy to be dancing with you." At least it was partly true.

"Oh, I like dancing with you too. It's good to practice with you."

"Why?"

"Because, it's like dancing with the brother that I never had, and I can practice for when I have to dance with my next boyfriend." Diana replied.

"You already have a new target?" Scott said hoping that it was him, even though he doubted that it was. She had just said that it was like dancing with her brother.

"No, but I'm preparing just in case." She smiled, he smiled back, and Diana almost melted. Why did he have to be so charming, and so not in love with her?

They danced together for the two songs after that, and it was finally time to go home. When Diana got to her house, she took out her phone and changed her background. It was a picture of her and Max hugging, but she changed it to one of her with Scott when they were younger, and she set her banner to: _IF ONLY._

She closed her phone, and sighed, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was her mom.

"How was the prom?"

"It was good, and I broke up with Max."

"Why?" Harriet said not that surprised. She never saw that gleam in her daughter's eyes. The look that you get when you're with your one true love. Harriet was a romantic, and she had that look in her eyes whenever she saw John.

"Well," Diana said laying her head on her mother's shoulder, "He said that he loved me."

"Really!" Harriet said shocked, "So what happened then?"

"I realized I don't love him."

"That's perfectly normal for someone your age." Her mother said soothingly.

"It would be, but I think I love someone else, that's my problem. This person, the one that I think I am in love with, well, whenever I am around him I can't help but smile. He's so perfect, but he'll never love me the same way." Diana cried, knowing that this time it was not for a stupid reason. Her heart and mind were all confused, and it really hurt.

"Oh, honey, who wouldn't love you?"

"Scott."

"Oh, its okay, I'm sure you'll find your special one sooner than you think."

"Thanks Mom." Diana said, still letting the tears spill down her cheek.

"Well, I guess it won't be good news to you then if I tell you that you'll be staying with the Livingstons this summer."

"No, that's awesome!" Diana said truthfully.

"Okay good."

John and Harriet wanted to have a vacation/ honeymoon, and they asked Mrs. Livingston if Diana could stay with their family, and she said yes right away. She didn't tell her children yet, but she told them as they came into the door.

"Meg, Scott, come here I have something to tell you."

"Yes Mom?" they both asked.

"This summer we're having a guest with us."

"Who?" They asked with intense curiosity.

"Well, since Max is going back home tomorrow, Diana is staying with us in the guest room this summer."

"Diana! Awesome! I love you mom, you rock!" Meagan said excitedly.

"Yea, that sounds great." Scott said, really meaning it.

They knew it would be the summer of their lives. It would also be the summer that changed their lives.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was finally summer, and everyone was happy. John and Harriet were staying in Aruba for two months. Diana, Meagan, and Scott, were having an amazing time together too. They went to the beach, the pool, and anywhere that was fun.

One night, it was raining hard in Manhattan. Camp Livingston was closed for the day. They were bored so they baked chocolate chip cookies that melted in their mouths, and got all messy, but they just laughed, with milk coming out of their noses, which made then laugh harder. That night, Meagan decided to go to bed early. That left Scott and Diana alone to do nothing; it was a little awkward at first.

"How about we watch a movie?" Scott suggested.

"Sounds good, but it should be kind of short," Diana, said looking at the clock, "It's already eleven o'clock. Do you have The Notebook?"

"Yea, it's my mom's favorite movie. We could watch it if you want." Scott would do anything if it meant more time to spend with her.

"Okay, we could watch in my room, but don't laugh if I cry."

"I won't as long as you don't laugh if I fall asleep when it gets boring."

"Deal." Diana smiled and Scott put the DVD in.

They both watched for the first fifteen minutes, and then they both were getting tired. Scott's eyes started closing, and once he smelled the sheets – they smelled like Diana- he fell into a deep sleep. Diana tried to wake him up, but her attempts were futile. She started getting tired too, so she turned off the T.V. and fell asleep lying on Scott's chest, and closing her eyes to the comforting sounds of Scott's breathing.

The next morning Meagan came to wake up Diana, and was surprised to see Scott in Diana's room. Meagan did not want to wake them up, so she decided to set an alarm on Diana's phone. When she saw her background, she smiled. Looking at that picture and looking at them now, was like being in a parallel universe. They looked so cute together, so she took a picture with Diana's phone, set it as her new wallpaper, and changed her banner to _GOOD TIMES_, and then she left the room, and let them wake up on their own.

Scott opened his eyes, and felt something heavy on top of him. He stuck his hand out and felt someone's hair. He sat up and saw that he had fallen asleep in Diana's room. He smiled because she fell asleep on top of him, and it felt so good. Like it was meant to be. He did not care how long it took Diana to wake up, because he liked this position, and she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She started to drool and Scott laughed quietly, but he still woke her up.

"What What?" Diana asked confused, she turned to see Scott. "Did I fall asleep like this."

"Yes." Scott smiled, "But its okay, I was comfortable."

"Oh, Okay, but did I drool?" Diana asked blushing because of how cute Scott looked, but he just thought it was because she was embarrassed.

"Yea, you did, but its fine, I'm happy we fell asleep like this." Scott said wishing he could take it back, until he heard what Diana said.

"Me too. I have to tell you something though, and you have to promise not to get mad. Okay Scott."

"Okay," Scott said anxious to hear what she wanted to say, "shoot."

"I think that-"

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Livingston yelled.

"What, Di?" Scott asked, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Oh never mind." Diana said with a shrug.

"No," Scott said shaking his head, "We're not going to eat until you tell me what you were going to say, and I swear I won't be mad."

"Okay, what I was a bout to say was that I think that I-"

"Scott, Diana! Do you want breakfast or not!" Scott's mother screamed.

"Coming." They both replied.

"Wait, Di, just say it already." Scott said looking her straight in the eye.

"Okay, I confess. Scott I think I am in love with you. Not think I know."

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked incredulously.

"You swore you wouldn't get mad, but, I just had to say it." Diana said sheepishly.

"Mad!" Scott said hugging her so tight, and he did not want to let go, those were the exact words he wanted to hear from her, but thought he never would. "How could I be mad, when I'm crazy about you Di, I love you too. Not like a brother. No, head over heels in love with you!" Scott said as he kissed her on the lips. He was that excited. He let go of her and they just smiled at each other. They were so happy to finally be together, and with the truth out in the open, nothing could stop them.

They were still smiling when they went down for breakfast. They didn't go down together, so that it wouldn't make anyone else suspicious. Scott came down first, and when Meagan saw his face, she knew something was up.

"What's got you in such a perky mood?" Meagan said pinching her brother's cheek.

"Ouch! Meg, cut it out. And I am not in a perky mood." Scott said mouthing the words 'don't say a word to mom.' He knew that she saw them because Diana's phone started beeping and they saw the picture.

"Okay, Scott, relax! I'm so happy for you." Meagan said putting a spoonful of Frosted Flakes in her mouth. She nearly choked on her cereal when she saw Diana come down. Her face was literally glowing, and Meagan swore to herself that if she turned off all the lights you could spot Diana from outer space.

"Good morning Meg," Diana said sitting down and then smiling when she said, "Scott can you please pass the Fruity Pebbles?"

"Sure." As he passed her the box, there hands touched and they both felt a tingle, they stayed like that for about a minute, and Mr. Livingston sat down at the table next to his son.

"Scott, are you going to give her the cereal or not?" he said eyeing Scott and Diana suspiciously.

"What? Oh yeah, here Di, sorry I guess I just spaced out." Scott said coming up with the best excuse he could think of.

"It's fine." Diana said smiling, which caused Scott to turn bright red.

"Son, are you okay, you look like your getting an allergic reaction to something." Mr. Livingston asked concerned.

"I'm fine dad." Scott answered.

"Yeah he's just blushing 'cause he's sitting next to the love of his life." Meagan mumbled to herself, but loud enough for Diana to hear, so she nudged her with her knee, and whispered back, "Meg, be quiet, I know you're just dying of happiness inside."

"You're right Di, the two people who I love the most, love each other, what more could I ask for?"

"Nothing." Diana said now talking about herself too, "You can't ask for anything else, because nothing could be better."

After breakfast, they went horseback riding. They went every summer, but it was Diana's first time going, and she was a little afraid at first.

"Scott, I'm scared." Diana admitted.

"Di, you'll be fine, I'll be right next to you."

"Promise?" Diana said sticking out her pinky.

"I Promise." He said doing their traditional pinky promise, and then smiling lovingly at each other.


End file.
